


Late Night Urges

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: (Transferred work from another site.)Kyungsoo wants to make a homemade sextape. Lots of PWP.





	1. Take One

Kai stared at the message Kyungsoo had sent him and drummed his fingers on his keyboard. He was already bored at work, and Kyungsoo had been entertaining him for the past two hours by sending him random messages either denoting what he was currently doing, or something he saw on the television. However the most recent message clearly told Kai what kind of mood Kyungsoo was in.

 

 

Kyungsoo  
  
**Today** 12:00 PM  
**Kyungsoo:** wanna make a movie  
  
**Kai:** what kind of movie?  
  
**Kyungsoo:** u knw what knd... ;)  
  


'Damnit.' He thought and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He still had three more hours of work and now Kyungsoo was not helping him at all. He pulled his phone out and stared at it again before sighing. He quickly replied and opened the next statement on his desktop. He stared at the numbers and sighed. Accounting was not the most interesting job to have. Not by a long shot.

 

His phone vibrated again a few minutes later and he opened the message.

 

 

Kyungsoo  
  
**Today** 12:00 PM  
**Kyungsoo:** wanna make a movie  
  
**Kai:** what kind of movie?  
  
**Kyungsoo:** u knw what knd... ;)  
  
**Today** 12:16 PM  
**Kyungsoo:** i wnt u so bad  
  


 

'Shit. ' He knew that Kyungsoo only texted shorthand when he was busy, and he could already imagine exactly what he was preoccupied with. He could feel the pressure in his pants increase and quickly checked to make sure none of his coworkers noticed. He adjusted himself until his boner was hidden and then replied.

 

 

Kyungsoo  
  
**Today** 12:16 PM  
**Kyungsoo:** i wnt u so bad  
  
**Today** 12:23 PM  
**Kai:** I'm at work Soo  
  
**Kyungsoo:** i knw ;)  
  
**Kai:** then stop  
  
**Kyungsoo:** 2 late...im not wearing anythin  
  


Kai groaned. The image of his boyfriend naked and all hot and bothered only increased his arousal. He refused to reply to the message and focused on his job. He already had a warning from his boss about proper conduct in the office after he caught him looking at a lewd photo that Kyungsoo had sent him a few days ago.

 

 

Kyungsoo  
  
**Kyungsoo:** 2 late...im not wearing anythin  
  
**Today** 12:34 PM  
**Kyungsoo:** i need u insideu me..fingera not enuf  
  


Kai's eyes widened and he bit back a whimper. Why did Kyungsoo have to be horny now? Why not last night when he was at home with him and free to do as he pleased? God knew how badly he wanted to screw him last night, but apparently Kyungsoo was “not feeling well” and chose to go to sleep instead.

 

 

Kyungsoo  
  
**Today** 12:51 PM  
**Kyungsoo:** r u hard?  
  
**Kai:** yes, pls stop  
  
**Kyungsoo:** i wnt ur ck now  
  
**Kai:** damnit Soo! Stop!!!  
  
**Kyungsoo:** but i need uou  
  


He forced all thoughts of Kyungsoo out of his mind and turned his phone off. Only two more hours and he'd make him pay. He even went as far as shoving his phone in his briefcase on the other side of his cubicle so the temptation would no longer bother him. He rolled his chair back to his desktop and scanned the spreadsheet once more. He knew he’d have to look these files over again tomorrow before sending them off, but that was not entirely his fault. He could only use one head at a time - most times - and currently all of his blood had migrated south.

 

 

♡

 

 

The moment he stepped foot in the door Kyungsoo pounced on him. He was wearing only a large t-shirt that belonged to Kai and his skin was a light shade of pink. His hair was damp and he smelled like green apples. In other words, he looked like he had a great time entertaining himself, and the thought only further frustrated Kai.

 

"I couldn’t wait for you...so I had a little fun." Kyungsoo teased as he dragged Kai to their room and shoved him on the bed. He turned on their television and changed the input. He gave Kai a quick kiss on the cheek and then left the room.

 

"Wait, where are you going?" Kai asked,but his eyes were glued to the screen as the video started and Kyungsoo's face appeared. He was grinning and fully clothed. “What about the movie? Come on, Soo, I sped home for this."

 

"I'm headed out for a bit, but I'll be back sometime tonight." Kyungsoo said as he reentered the room wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and the same loose t-shirt. "Don't worry, we're still gonna make that tape when I get back." He patted Kai on the leg and then grabbed his sunglasses from the nightstand and placed them on his head. “Gotta buy a new camera anyways.”

 

'What the hell?' Kai thought as Kyungsoo left the room again. His eyes traveled back to the screen where he had paused the movie and then he sprang from the bed and ran after his boyfriend. "You teased me all day, you are not going anywhere!" Kai growled as he wrapped his fingers around Kyungsoo's wrist and gave him a playful tug.

 

The smaller male giggled and pushed Kai backwards until his legs met the sofa. "I'm giving you a taste of your medicine." He brushed his lips over Kai's and then ran back to the door. "Now, keep yourself entertained."

 

Kai heaved a huge sigh and then made his way back to their room. He pressed play on the homemade porn and sat down on the bed. After a brief introduction from Kyungsoo - he was pretending to be shy about making such a film - the action started with a stripshow.

 

Kai had never been more turned on in his entire life. He found himself sliding his hand to the  brim of his pants as Kyungsoo ran his hands over his body on the screen. He bit his lip as Kyungsoo finally removed the last of his clothing and spread his legs. He was already incredibly hard and precome glistened as it ran down his shaft.

 

‘God...’ ’ Kai thought as he shimmied his jeans mid-thigh and tentatively stroked his own hardened member. Kyungsoo leaned back, his eyes half lidded and wet his lips as soft mewls escaped him. He was languidly sliding his hand up and down while the other tweaked his nipples. He looked impossibly pleased and that only made Kai want to jump into the screen and take him right then and there.

 

This was something he had never really experienced before. Sure, he watched porn, hell, he and Kyungsoo would watch porn together and stroke each other before things got too heated and they ended up fucking relentlessly until dawn. But seeing his boyfriend up on the screen, touching himself as a private show made just for him singlehandedly turned him more than he had ever been before.

 

Kai squeezed near the base of his cock to keep from climaxing as Kyungsoo lubed his fingers and slid them inside. Watching him work himself open, Kai let out a whimper and his back hips jerked up suddenly. This was almost too much for him to handle.

 

He was nearing his orgasm when Kyungsoo began moaning his name. “ Kai...oh God yes! Like that, just like that...” Kai could no longer take it, he stroked himself faster, gripping a little tighter and within seconds come was spurting from the tip and dribbling over his fingers. His body was racked with gentle trembles and a light sheen of perspiration.

 

He leaned back, eyes closed, breathing heavy and listened as Kyungsoo continued to moan his name on the screen. When he opened them, he saw him grab a dildo and slick it. Kai’s eyes widened as he turned it on and the low hum was completely drowned out by his whines. He watched, entranced, as Kyungsoo slowly slid the dildo inside of him, his back arching and legs being held back by one of his arms.

 

It was too hot and not long before Kai was hard again. His hand wandered back down to take care of the throbbing tool. He wanted to be inside of Kyungsoo so badly and somewhere in the back of his mind he cursed him for leaving. He fondled his balls and teased the skin at his entrance, his breaths coming out in short puffs.

 

On the screen, Kyungsoo came in long streams all over his stomach and chest. He dipped his fingers in his seed and licked them clean while murmuring to Kai that there would be more for later. He let his legs down, walked over to the camera which he then took off of the tripod and gave a close up of his come.

 

The video ended just as Kai came for the second time. He did not even bother cleaning himself up and instead rolled over and passed out until Kyungsoo’s return.

 

 

♡

 

Kyungsoo grinned as he walked in to hear the shower running. He dropped the bag of rewritable dvds on the counter and continued fiddling with the new camera. It shot in 1080 HD and had enough memory to last several days of recording. He still was not sure if they should have had someone film them, or just use the tripod. He pulled out his phone and stared at the screen trying to decide who would be perfect for the job.

 

If he had someone record them, then they could move freely and get close up shots, but that would also mean that there was one more person who knew that they were making sextapes. If they simply used the camera’s tripod then they would have to stay in one place, but then it would also be more private.

 

He then remembered that one of them could hold the camera during the whole thing, and decided that a pov movie would be interesting to watch. Plus he had always wanted to see himself from Kai’s view. That settled it. He started recording and began narrating. “Today is Saturday, March 23, Kai is in the shower and I’m about to surprise him."

 

He pushed the door open just as Kai turned the water off and stepped out. He gave him a full body scan with the camera. “Isn’t he so hot when he’s wet?”

 

“Who are you talking to?” Kai laughed and then angled the camera up from his crotch.

 

“I’m talking to the future us that watches this.” Kyungsoo replied and then turned the camera on himself. “This is how I look right now, but in a few hours, I will look positively fucked.” He then turned the camera back on Kai, “And he’ll be exhausted.”

 

“I already am, so we’ll make this later.” Kai swiped the camera from Kyungsoo and switched it off. “Babe, why’d you spend so much money on a camera?” He turned it over and then sighed.

 

Kyungsoo pouted and took it back. “Because I want to see every detail.” He turned it back on and continued narrating. “Kai is just kidding, we’re making this now.” He reached forward and pulled Kai down into a kiss. “Or I’ll tease him at work again tomorrow.” He added once he broke away. Kai narrowed his eyes at him, but obliged and followed him into their room.

 

The sun had set so it was dark and the night vision switched on automatically. Kyungsoo sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Kai the camera. “We’re doing a point of view one so you’re going to hold it.”

 

“The whole time? What if I want to use both of my hands?” Kai frowned and made sure he captured Kyungsoo pulling his clothes off again. “And why not in the morning where I can see you better?”

 

Kyungsoo stared at him and then dropped to his knees in front of Kai. He began peppering light kisses just below his navel and down his hips. In between kisses he said, “Because...I want to...right now.” He dug his fingers into Kai’s thighs and sucked lightly. When he looked up his eyes met the camera instead of Kai’s gaze and he smirked. Kai was going to enjoy watching this one, he’d make sure of it.

 

Kai swallowed thickly as Kyungsoo wrapped his small fingers around his shaft. He waited for the warm, wet heat of his mouth to engulf him, but it seemed that Kyungsoo was still in his teasing mood. He kept the camera trained on him as he began licking stripes up his length while he fondled his balls. He closed his eyes and let out a long shaky breath. How on earth did he end up with such a boyfriend?

 

Kyungsoo kept eye contact with the camera lens as he took the tip of Kai’s cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue around the head and dipped it into the hole as precome began dripping out. He slurped obscenely and gripped the backs of Kai’s legs.

 

He flattened his tongue as he trailed a path from the base to the tip and then wrapped his lips around the shaft and took him halfway. Kai’s soft moans spurned him on and he engulfed his full length. His hand drifted down to his own cock but Kai made a sound of protest so he wrapped his fingers around Kai’s instead and stroked him as he sucked him off.

 

Kai came not too long after and then walked him back towards the bed and pushed him onto it. He handed him the camera and nipped at his inner thighs. He murmured unintelligible phrases and he made a path to Kyungsoo’s aching member. Instead of touching him, he spread his cheeks and lapped at Kyungsoo’s entrance.

 

“Fuck...” Kyungsoo groaned. He could barely hold onto the camera once Kai began rimming him. The feeling of his hot wet tongue teasing him drove him over the edge. He let the camera slip from his hands and gripped the sheets. He writhed under the torment of Kai’s wet muscle and once it slipped inside, he lost it. “Ah!” He felt his precome trickle down his cock while Kai laughed. The vibrations made him arch and he tensed. In the back of his mind he remembered the camera and grabbed it.

 

Kai gave him a final swipe with his tongue before attending to the glistening member. He did not hold back, and went in for the kill. He took him fully while he slid his fingers inside of Kyungsoo’s slickened opening. He scissored gently, preparing him while he bobbed his head up and down. He could feel himself growing hard again and reached for the bottle of lube they kept under the pillow and slathered it on his member before he positioned himself and entered Kyungsoo.

 

Once again, the camera was forgotten as Kyungsoo let it fall from his hands in order to let them roam Kai’s defined back. Kai sucked on his neck and grabbed the camera and placed it on the nightstand. He gripped Kyungsoo’s legs and linked them over his arms as he thrusted into Kyungsoo roughly. It was time he got what was coming to him after all the teasing during work.

 

Kai groaned as he pounded into Kyungsoo with quick, but deep plunges. The smaller male beneath him grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him down to shove his tongue into his mouth. He gasped when Kai increased his speed, fucking him into a senseless stupor. His mind was already consumed by the sensation of being filled by him. His keening only became louder once the headboard began slapping the wall. He could feel himself clenching around him and the friction of their bodies against his leaking cock was enough to make him reach his climax.

 

Kai pulled out and flipped Kyungsoo over so he was ass up. He slapped his cheeks a couple of times, making Kyungsoo squeak pitifully, before he dipped his tongue back into the opening. The sharp gasp from his boyfriend confirmed his surprise over being rimmed again. It was one of his favorite things to do to him. He could taste the sweet fruit of the lube and Kyungsoo’s natural flavor.

 

Kyungsoo looked over his arm at Kai and then turned around completely. He wanted Kai to fuck him again, so he crawled onto his lap and lowered himself onto his length. Their chests met and he cupped Kai’s jaw and pressed his lips against his. There was nothing sweet about the kiss, it was pure lust and carnal need. His body craved Kai’s touch and he could not get enough.

 

They fell into a comfortable rhythm and their breaths mingled as the smooth undulation of their hips created the perfect pleasure for both of them. Their moans permeated the air and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Kyungsoo pushed Kai back until his head met the pillows and continued to maneuver his body. He lightly bit Kai’s lip and rolled his hips forward sliding up and down on Kai’s thick length. He could feel him pulse inside of him and knew that he was getting closer.

 

Kai watched with half lidded eyes as Kyungsoo sat up and rode him. Just seeing his small lithe body rise and fall, showing and hiding his length made it more and more difficult to hold back his climax. He placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist and brought him down harder, causing him to yelp and whine. He was just too perfect.

 

Kyungsoo arched back, his hands bracing behind him as he bounced on Kai’s member. His own had hardened once again so he reached down to stroke himself for Kai. He threw his head back in ecstasy and let out a long groan. He knew they were both going to come soon.

 

Kai leaned up and pressed his forehead against Kyungsoo’s as he repositioned them. He was back on top and thrusting sporadically. He was almost there and the feeling of Kyungsoo tightening around him was just what he needed to bring him to the ultimate climax. He came hard, hips bucking, semen filling Kyungsoo to the brim and arms nearly giving out.

 

Their bodies were exhausted and sweaty, but they were both satiated. Kai gave the camera a sidelong glance and laughed. “Guess we’ll have to try again won’t we?”

 

Kyungsoo panted, “Yeah, we’ll have to get someone to film us...”

 

Kai nuzzled him, “Clearly.” He reached over and stopped it from recording. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and closed his eyes. “How about tomorrow?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’m going to be too sore tomorrow.” He snaked his legs through Kai’s and pressed his body against his. “Unless I fuck you?”

 

Kai shrugged and yawned. “Whatever you want.”

 

Kyungsoo grinned and placed a kiss on Kai’s chest. “Then tomorrow it is.” He already had someone in mind to film them.

 


	2. Take Two: Action!

"Wake up, hon." Kyungsoo's voice drifted over Kai and roused him from his dream. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked. He felt somewhat off and when he tried to move his arms, he found them tied to the posts.

"Babe what's going on?" Kai tried to sit up but Kyungsoo straddled him and pushed him back.

"They'll be here in an hour and I want to have a little fun first." He leaned down and brushed his lips against his.

Kai melted into the kiss. His arms strained against the binding because he wanted to cradle Kyungsoo. "God, why are you like this?" Of course he didn't mind, but Kyungsoo was supposed to be sore.

"Because waking up next to someone like you makes me unbelievably horny." He grinded his hips into Kai's and lightly nipped him down his jawline. He was still hard since it was the morning and slightly sore, but he didn't care. He reached for the bottle of lube and slickened his fingers. The first digit slid in and he gasped against Kai's neck.

Kai strained again. If he could, he would have prepared his boyfriend. He pulled against the silk scarves, trying to loosen them and groaned when Kyungsoo grinded into his hips once more. He arched into him and whispered in his ear. "Blow me."

Kyungsoo bit his lip and whined. He shimmied down Kai's body and brought the tip of Kai's hardened member to his lips. He made eye contact and slowly licked a path around the head, lapping the precome that leaked out.

Kai groaned deep in his chest as Kyungsoo took his cock all the way painstakingly slow. The wet, warmth driving him overboard causing his toes to curl and his nails to dig into his palms. "God..."

Kyungsoo released Kai and crawled up. He slickened Kai's heated length and slid down onto it. He was still quite stretched from last night so it wasn't long before he was gliding up and down, gasping softly. There was nothing quite like an early morning romp between the sheets.

The smooth rhythm they fell into was only hindered by the fact that Kai was still tied up. He clenched and unclenched his fists, simply wanting to feel the dewy soft skin of his lover. He watched as Kyungsoo leaned back, bracing his hands on Kai's legs as he rode him. It was an intoxicating sight. His back arched, head thrown back, cock bobbing. God, he wished his hands were not bound. The things he would do to his lover if they were free. He could already imagine his hands roaming over the pale expanse of skin, pinching the pink nipples ever so slightly and digging into his waist urging him to bounce faster and harder.

Kyungsoo moaned louder as he placed his hands on Kai's chest, allowing the thick shaft to hit his prostate. He lightly nipped Kai's collarbone and whispered in his ear. "Damnit Kai, fuck me harder."

The bounded male groaned. "Untie me..." His hips jerked upwards as Kyungsoo slid back down on the hardened length. He started to reach for the silk ties but stopped and smirked.

Kyungsoo changed positions so that Kai now had an amazing view of his ass and continued to ride him harder, his breathy moans increasing. He glanced back over his shoulder and bit his lip at the sight.

Kai was still straining against the ties, his lips parted deliciously and low moans rumbling in his chest. "Kyung- fuck!" He could feel his cock twitch as Kyungsoo rode him even harder, his length sliding in and out of that tight hole.

"Yes! Yes! Oh- Kai!" Streams of come spurted out of Kyungsoo's dick and onto the sheets. He tightened around Kai as he rode out his climax. His chest heaved as he gasped, body trembling. "Mmm..." He hummed while Kai continued to snap up into him roughly.

Kai groaned as he neared his climax. He pulled at the silk ropes and sighed in relief when Kyungsoo loosed them. His hands found their way to his boyfriend's inner thighs which he squeezed. "Flip over."

Kyungsoo rolled over until he was back to chest with Kai. This was a position they had not done in a while and he instantly wondered why when Kai struck that bundle of nerves with each cant of his hips.

Kai pulled Kyungsoo's legs up as he fucked him harder. He relished the sound of Kyungsoo's voice going hoarse and plunged into him faster. He felt his hips spasm as the friction from Kyungsoo's tight hole brought him closer.

"Fuck!" Kyungsoo yelled as Kai drove into him. His clenched around Kai again. His body trembling as he was screwed relentlessly.

The doorbell rang and they ignored it until Kyungsoo could feel the creamy seed fill him to the brim. He laid there on top of Kai, sweaty and thoroughly fucked.

Kai nipped a path up Kyungsoo's neck, lazily flicking his tongue out to tease Kyungsoo's ear. "You gonna answer the door, babe?"

Kyungsoo rolled off of Kai, scrunching his nose at the absence of Kai's cock inside him. He half waddled to the bathroom as semen dripped down his leg.

There was another doorbell ring that was then followed by knocking. Kyungsoo heard Kai sigh and get up, yelling that he was on his way to the door.

He turned the shower on and quickly cleaned himself up. He was about to get out when he felt Kai rest his head on his shoulder. "They're in the living room and we have five minutes to clean up."

Kyungsoo snorted. "I'm good, you take care of yourself, I need to talk to them first." He kissed Kai chastely, an ironic reminder of what had just occurred, before hopping out. He wrapped a towel around his shoulders like a fluffy cloak and hurried to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

The two glanced up at him curiously before bursting into laughter. "If it weren't for the fact that I know you're a kinky bastard, I'd think this whole thing was Kai's idea." Chanyeol grinned.

Kyungsoo glanced down. He guessed that he did look quite innocent at the moment with his hair sprinkled with water and a plush towel wrapped around him like he was five years old. "Shut up, Chanyeol." He stuck out his tongue and then smiled sweetly at Baekhyun. "I want Kai to fuck you."

"What?!" Chanyeol and Baekhyun exclaimed simultaneously.

"Did I stutter?" Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. He then turned to Chanyeol, "And you're gonna screw him at the same time."

They stared at him slack jawed. Kyungsoo smirked and adjusted his towel. "But you have to make it seem natural. Film us for a bit first."

Kai then walked out, wearing nothing but a salmon colored towel around his waist. He nodded at the two newly hired cameramen and gave Kyungsoo a peck on the cheek. "I'm a little hungry."

Kyungsoo sprang to his feet. Neither had eaten anything yet and he knew he had caused that. He rushed to the kitchen, skidding to a stop before Kai could mess anything up and pushed him out. "I'll whip something up, you stay out."

Thirty minutes and two full bellies later, Kyungsoo pushed Kai down onto the bed. He winked at Baekhyun and Chanyeol as he crawled over Kai seductively. He ghosted his lips over his lover’s and bit down lightly on his clavicle. He flicked his tongue out and tasted Kai’s skin, savoring it before meeting his lips. He was highly aware of the two cameras that were trained on them and when he broke the kiss, he gazed into them lustfully before sliding down to the hardened member that strained against the thin material of Kai’s pants, which were quickly removed.

Kai met his gaze dazedly, “Kyung–” he gasped as a hot tongue swirled around the tip, dipping into the hole ever so slightly before lapping at the sides of his shaft. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a breathless moan. He arched up and scrunched his toes as Kyungsoo slurped noisily, bobbing his head up and down. He always loved the way Kyungsoo pleasured him, as if his cock was the only means to breathe while they were trapped underwater.

Kyungsoo nipped at the base of the tanned male’s hardened length while he ran his thumb over the precome slicked head. He trailed a path from the base up to Kai’s nipples and sucked on one as he continued to stroke the thick member. He glanced over at the lens and raised his eyebrow as he rounded the pert nipple with the tip of his tongue, drawing a soft whine from Kai’s parted lips.

He returned his attention to Kai and slipped his tongue into his mouth, long swipes alongside the other’s wet muscle. They engaged in somewhat of a dance, twirling, dipping, and rolling over one another within the confines of their mouths. Deep moans and soft sighs interrupted only by the sounds of lips parting and meeting once more.

Kai heard Baekhyun clear his throat off to his right and found himself pulling away to glance at him. However, Kyungsoo was having none of this and grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him messily while his other hand dug through their drawer for a bottle of lubricant. Once he successfully found the bottle, he spread Kai’s legs wide and ran his fingers over the sensitive opening.

Kai’s cock twitched at the sudden contact and he inhaled sharply. He bit his lip hard when slickened fingers slipped inside him. The sheets crinkled in his fists as he tried to hold his moaning at bay. The coolness of the lubed digits stretching him made his legs go weak. Grateful that he wasn’t standing, Kai inclined his hips so that Kyungsoo’s fingers hit the right spot.

Kyungsoo motioned for Chanyeol to come closer to film his fingers sliding in and out of the tight entrance. He made sure to make each withdrawal slow and each subsequent insertion just as slow. He loved seeing Kai struggling to keep himself from pushing down onto the digits. After hearing a few half moaned pleas for Kyungsoo to simply fuck him from Kai, he coated his dick with the lube and pushed into him.

Kai pulled his legs back, giving Kyungsoo full access to his ass. He moaned as he entered him, barely able to contain himself. He was entirely too sensitive and Kyungsoo was just enough to bring him to the edge time and time again. As he was being thrusted into; he wet his thick lips and pulled Kyungsoo down to kiss him.

“Ah…” Kyungsoo whispered against Kai’s mouth. He had his legs on his shoulders and glided into him with each cant of his hips. He could hear the gentle creak of the springs in the mattress and the wet sound of him fucking Kai fervently. He curled his finger behind him, beckoning Baekhyun to come closer.

Baekhyun scurried over, keeping the camera level as he leaned in to hear Kyungsoo whisper, “Grab the blindfold.”

He pulled open drawers, searching for one and then handed it to Kyungsoo once he found it. He watched mildly curious as Kyungsoo tied it over Kai’s eyes and told him that he was in for a nice surprise.

Kai could barely comprehend what Kyungsoo was saying to him as he was striking that bundle of nerves with every thrust. His moans were loud enough to rouse the neighbors and the sudden sensory deprivation only made him harder. First he was tied up this morning and now he was being blindfolded. It seemed that Kyungsoo was getting pretty adventurous with his latest endeavors. He whined  as Kyungsoo pulled out and tugged him into a sitting position. His ass ached to be filled by him again, but when he felt his dick brush against his lips, he gladly opened them.

He engulfed Kyungsoo’s cock greedily, sucking until his cheeks hollowed out. He heard his boyfriend moan deeply and could almost imagine him throwing his head back at the sensation. He gripped Kyungsoo’s hips making him thrust into his mouth. His own cock was leaking precome onto their sheets as he happily swallowed his lover’s tool.

Suddenly there was another hand stroking him and he knew for a fact that it wasn’t Kyungsoo. The fingers were too long and the grip was a little too cautious. He started to protest, but Kyungsoo’s next words made him moan.

“Get on your hands and knees, Baek.” His fingers wound in Kai’s silky strands as he pulled him from his cock. He leaned down and made sure the blindfold was still in place before tasting himself on Kai’s lips. “Babe, I want you to fuck him for me.”

Kai nodded, unsure where this side of Kyungsoo had come from. He couldn’t see where Baekhyun was, so he had to find him with his hands. He gently followed the curve of his body until they rested just above his waist. When he dipped his fingers towards Baekhyun’s entrance to prepare him, he found him already stretched and ready. He slowly slid into him, exhaling loudly at the foreignness of Baekhyun’s body. It was not quite as plush as Kyungsoo’s and that threw him off slightly, but it was still pleasant.

Baekhyun balled his hands into fists and bit his lip as he swallowed down a moan. He caught Chanyeol’s gaze for a moment and knew he was in for a serious punishment when they returned home. He felt his legs quiver when Kai’s hand began stroking him in rhythm with his hips. He keened lowly and squeezed his eyes shut.

Kyungsoo watched, mildly entertained until something within him churned at how gentle Kai was being. He searched for the silk ropes he had used earlier and quickly bound Kai's wrists. "Harder, make him scream, baby."

Chanyeol cleared his throat and Kyungsoo shot him a devious grin. A few more quips and Chanyeol would be fully fired up. He almost felt bad for his boyfriend's tight entrance, but a soft moan from his lips chased those feelings away.

Without waiting any longer, Kyungsoo positioned himself behind Kai and slipped inside of him. He gripped Kai's hips roughly as he thrusted into him. The smacking sound of their colliding bodies filled the air.

Kai cried out when Kyungsoo entered him. It was entirely too much. He tried to use his bound wrists to keep balance and ended up curling on top of Baekhyun, chest pressed to sweaty back as he snapped his hips repeatedly. He was in the ultimate pleasure from both ends, highly stimulated and nearly over the edge.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth as he let out a soft hiss. He wanted to enjoy himself, but Chanyeol's possessive stare made him feel guilty. He turned so he couldn't see him and moaned loudly. He bit his lip instantly afterwards and tried to suppress the next and failed as his body began trembling.

Unable to control himself, Kai's hips spasmed again. He was almost at his climax when Kyungsoo pulled out. Suddenly he felt a sting on his ass and it took him a moment to realize he was being spanked.

Kyungsoo hummed softly as Kai's cheeks grew red. He could see his opening clenching and unclenching with each slap. He enjoyed the way his well toned ass jiggled, but he enjoyed the surprised squeaks from Kai even more. He rubbed his cheeks, preparing them for another smack, and flicked his wrist, sending a shudder up Kai's spine.

Kai turned his head, completely forgetting he was blindfolded and whined. His mind was overrun by sensation, sluggish to what was actually happening. He was unaware of the fact that he had stopped thrusting as he was caught off guard by Kyungsoo's tongue grazing his entrance.

He was suddenly thrown against the bed onto his back. Disoriented, Kai yelped and wiggled as he was pinned down by Kyungsoo. "Fu- warn me, next time." He growled. He was about to continue when he felt two mouths suck lightly on his hips. They trailed inwards, resting on Kai's overly sensitive tool. The pair of tongues swirled around the tip and along the shaft, before a single mouth closed around the head while the other lapped at his base.

Kyungsoo trailed his hands up his boyfriend's body. He released Kai’s cock, allowing Baekhyun to take full control, and smirked at the camera Chanyeol was still holding. He then moved up  and kissed Kai sloppily, moaning loudly into him. Their tongues met in Kai's mouth and he licked a stripe down the middle before teasing the roof of his mouth with the tip of his tongue.

Baekhyun released the thick tool and began kissing Kyungsoo's back. He knew he was supposed to ride Kai, but at that moment his body wanted otherwise. He slathered his cock in the flavored lubricant before pushing inside of Kyungsoo, who was still quite stretched.

Kyungsoo groaned and grinded against Kai, pressing their hardened lengths onto each other. Kai squirmed beneath him signalling to Kyungsoo that he wanted him inside him. Not needing to be told twice, Kyungsoo entered Kai, shuddering and keening.

Chanyeol gnawed on his lip. Seeing Baekhyun getting fucked and then taking the top position had him hard beyond belief. He wanted to abandon the camera and screw him senseless. He clenched his jaw each time Baekhyun let out a deep breathy moan that was followed by Kyungsoo's whine and Kai's whimper. He was not too fond of sharing his boyfriend, but they had been paid to do this job.

Kyungsoo thrusted into Kai harder as Baekhyun pounded him relentlessly. Hearing his lover's moans made him cling to him, fucking him faster as his prostate was attacked. He licked the sweat dripping down Kai's face and kissed his temples. His hips rolling and tremors coursing through his body.

Baekhyun pulled out and moved so that Kai could take him in his mouth. The moans transformed into half gurgles only turned him on even more. He canted his his hips, pushing his length further into Kai's throat and threw his head back in ecstasy.

Kyungsoo yanked the blindfold off and pressed his lips to Kai's throat. He made a path down to his chest with his tongue. He continued plunging into him as Kai's moans became more frequent.

Kai released Baekhyun's dick and gasped as Kyungsoo began striking his prostate. He scrunched his face and wrapped his legs around Kyungsoo holding him in deeper and longer. He pulled Kyungsoo down and kissed him dazedly, breathless and open. His body felt like it was going to explode. The pressure continued to build as Kyungsoo bucked into him.

Kyungsoo rolled over until Kai was on top and slammed his hips into him. He stared up at Kai, watching his drenched hair fling forwards with each jerk. His hand snaked around Kai’s neck, bringing him down so their lips could meet and kissed him fervently. With the other hand, he signaled for Baekhyun to join in again and relished the look of surprise on his boyfriend’s face.

Kai suddenly felt the strange sensation of another hardened tool being pushed into him. It stung a bit at first until he relaxed enough to take it. The combination of Kyungsoo sliding out and Baekhyun gliding in and different times was entirely too much for him. His hips spasmed and his legs trembled as he neared his climax. His moans had gone nearly silent, as his body could barely comprehend the amount of pleasure he was receiving. He dug his nails into Kyungsoo, almost hard enough to draw blood and bit down hard on his lip as he keened hoarsely.

Kyungsoo had never see a more beautiful sight. Kai was sweaty and dazed while Baekhyun looked as if he was nearing his climax as well. Both of them moving on top of him and the melody of their moans only increased Kyungsoo’s arousal. He pulled Kai down onto him and in the process Baekhyun as well and hammered into him relentlessly.

Baekhyun groaned as the friction of Kyungsoo’s tool rivaled his own. Kai’s tightness was already going to drive him over the edge but the added sensation was out of this world. He gripped Kai’s shoulders as he pushed himself up allowing himself a magnificent view of Kai’s reddened ass. His hands soon found their way to the firm cheeks and were squeezing them as he too hammered into Kai. He vaguely felt Chanyeol’s gaze on him and something in him snapped. He suddenly wanted to make Chanyeol incredibly jealous and so he began kissing Kai’s damp back as he slowed his thrusts.

Kai came almost the instant Baekhyun slowed down. The gentleness of his touch coupled with Kyungsoo’s lustful roughness polarized his pleasure. He could feel the sudden warmth of his come between his and Kyungsoo’s bodies. It was sticky, but welcomed as they both slowed to a slower pace with Kyungsoo pulling out as he came, filling Kai to the brim.

Baekhyun could feel himself fucking Kyungsoo’s creamy seed deeper into Kai and the thought brought him over the edge. His hips jerked rapidly as he too released the pressure that had been building. He slowly crawled back to the foot of the bed and glanced over at Kai, who was drunk on all sensation and looked thoroughly fucked.

Kyungsoo glanced over at Chanyeol and held his hand open for him to give him the camera. “Fuck him.” He nodded towards Kai, who’s breathing had finally calmed. Kai furrowed his brows for a moment before Chanyeol was on top of him, shoving his tongue down his throat and hands roaming his body.

He growled into Kai’s ear and then licked the shell. It wasn’t anger that he felt for Kai...no it was an animalistic need to fuck him so hard that he would end up begging for more. He stripped himself of his own clothes while he roughly kissed a path down Kai’s torso. He had reached Kai’s inner thighs by the time he was fully undressed and began trailing back up.

Kai shuddered under Chanyeol’s touch. It was entirely different from Kyungsoo’s lustful yet lingering touches and Baekhyun’s cautious ones. It held a certain danger that caused his insides to turn to jelly and his heart to race. He met Chanyeol’s lips with his own in a fiery passion. His eyes opened to find Kyungsoo watching the whole thing with a curious expression. He knew then that it was time to put on a show for him.

Chanyeol lightly bit down on Kai’s tongue and sucked on it as he lubed his aching cock. His mind could only focus on the tightness and warmth of Kai’s hole. He was going to show Baekhyun that the two of them could play this game. A deep moan rumbled in his chest as he entered him. He started slow at first, giving Kai a bit of time to adjust to his girth and then sped up until Kai’s moans became wanton squeaks.

Kai gazed into the camera, knowing full well that Kyungsoo was observing with a keen eye. He wrapped one leg around Chanyeol’s waist and whispered something quite dirty into his ear. The twitch of Kyungsoo’s kiss swollen lips was all he needed. He arched his back into Chanyeol and clung to him, holding as close as possible.

It was only moments later when Chanyeol flipped Kai over so that he was taking him from behind. At that moment, Kyungsoo abandoned the camera and climbed back on the bed. He grabbed a fistful of Kai’s hair and explored his mouth with his tongue. No one was supposed to make Kai moan like that and he wanted to be sure of it. His other hand lightly encircled Kai’s leaking member and stroked it.

Their lips parted only once, when Kai whispered a raspy “I love you, Soo.” Then they were locked once more. Kai pulled him until he had him positioned underneath him. He pressed his cock against the opening and slipped inside. Kyungsoo’s familiar tight walls engulfed him and he let out another moan.

Noticing the privacy of the moment Kai and Kyungsoo were sharing, Chanyeol pulled out and was promptly attacked by Baekhyun. His lover pushed him backwards until he was riding him wildly next to Kai and Kyungsoo. The momentary guilt he felt over being pleased by Kai was forgotten the moment he saw how much chanyeol got off on him. It seemed like a little spice in their life was exactly what they needed as Chanyeol gripped his waist and aided him in riding him even harder. His moans were breathy and sporadic compared to Kyungsoo long whines.

Kai pushed Kyungsoo down until his chest met the mattress and lowered himself against him. The closeness of their bodies and the heat radiating off spurned him on. They fell into a semi-fast rhythm punctuated by their moans. Kai glanced over at Baekhyun and they leaned in for a sloppy kiss. Tongue swirling in mid air and teeth knocking due to Chanyeol’s sudden jerk of his hips as he came.

Baekhyun climbed off of Chanyeol and stood so that Kai could suck him off. His head lolling back in pleasure and a delicate flush spreading across his chest. Kai’s mouth was wondrous, his tongue was skillful, and the sounds he made were exactly what needed to be heard. He glanced over to Chanyeol, who was getting hard once more and nodded for him to screw Kai.

Kyungsoo squirmed beneath Kai. He looked over his shoulder to see Kai taking Baekhyun’s member fully. He caught Chanyeol moving towards Kai and grinned. Kai was going to be in the middle again and he knew how he reacted to pleasure overloads.

As Kai was penetrated by Chanyeol, his hips jerked roughly causing Kyungsoo to see stars. His prostate was struck so suddenly that he came in an instant and was left utterly breathless and high on endorphins. Kai continued to pound into him until Baekhyun took his place.

Kyungsoo stood on wobbly legs and picked up the camera once more. He reveled in the way Kai threw his head back, exposing his tanned neck and broad shoulders. He watched hungrily as Chanyeol plowed into him with reckless abandon and how Baekhyun mewled beneath him. It was a glorious sight. Their gasps and moans filling the air and the creaks of the bed accompanied their symphony.

Kai trembled when Baekhyun reached behind him and gripped Chanyeol’s thighs, holding him even closer and letting him fill him completely. Chanyeol’s deep plunges caressed every nerve ending he had while Baekhyun’s tightness brought him closer and closer to his climax.

Kyungsoo could take no more as his member harden. He wanted Kai inside of him at the very moment and he was going to get him. He placed the camera on the nightstand and gave Baekhyun a light shove until he removed himself from Kai and with a jerk of his head told Chanyeol to stop. He forced Kai to his back and climbed on top of him. He hissed softly as he lowered himself onto Kai’s dick and grinded his hips in a rocking movement.

Chanyeol flopped onto his back and pulled Baekhyun on top of him as well. He reached over and kissed Kai roughly as he snapped his hips upwards. He smiled knowingly at Kyungsoo once his and Kai’s lips parted and went in for another kiss.

Taking the hint, Kyungsoo placed a finger under Baekhyun’s chin and brought their lips together. He moaned into his mouth as Kai began fucking him even harder. He felt Baekhyun breath come out in puffs as Chanyeol did the same. All four of them found a similar pace and kept it up until they all switched. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were on all fours while Kai and Chanyeol took them from behind.

The smacking sound of their hips colliding and the obscene sounds of them fucking relentlessly became drowned out by the moans that continued to grow louder and louder as they reached their climaxes. Come spurted from both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun onto the sheets while Kai and Chanyeol filled their partners with their creamy seed.

They collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Kai glanced over to the camera and picked it up. He brought it to his eye and noticed that they had not been recording at all during the entire thing. He thought about telling Kyungsoo and the others, but he figured that having another get together like this would be worth it.

He kissed Kyungsoo’s temple and smoothed his hair. “We should do this again, babe.”

Kyungsoo smiled up at him lazily and nodded. “Maybe next time we’ll actually record.

“You knew the whole time?” Kai asked, momentarily shocked.

“Knew what?” Chanyeol mumbled groggily.

“Nothing.” Kai and Kyungsoo said in unison. It looked like they’d have to try again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was about 5k of pure smut so i hope you all enjoy~ And I honestly do not foresee a Take Three to this fic....but who knows? My inspiration is fickle and random xD


End file.
